Chibi
by shouta Ryuuji
Summary: Summary : Naruto sering kehilangan benda-benda kesayanganya sejak kecil, padahal ia hanya meninggalkannya tergeletak selama beberapa menit ? Chibi Sasu/Naru but end up with Narusasu , DLDR


**CHIBI**

**Desclaimer : I hope Naruto Is Mine, Then the story line 'll end up with Naruto and sasuke being Together hahahhaha! *kicked* but it's still belong to Masashi Kishimoto T_T**

**Rate : still T**

**Pairing : Chibi Sasu/Naru but end up with Narusasu , Dont like it ? just go back and dont read!**

**Summary : Naruto sering kehilangan benda-benda kesayanganya sejak kecil, padahal ia hanya meninggalkannya tergeletak selama beberapa menit? Siapakah yang mengambilnya? Bagaimana ketika ia tahu ternyata di balik dinding kamarnya terdapat sebuah kota dengan makhluk sebesar jarinya ? Chibi Sasu/Naru but end up with Narusasu , DLDR**

**Warning : typo ? OOC ? bad plot and another mistaken i hope u can bear with it**

Selama tujuh belas tahun dalam hidupnya Naruto selalu kehilangan barang-barang yang ditaruhnya, entah itu karena lupa atau memang ada yang sengaja mengambilnya, terutama jika ia menaruhnya di sembarang tempat di dalam kamarnya. Dia juga nggak habis pikir kemana barang-barang itu hilang atau siapa yang telah mengambilnya, padahal ia hanya meninggalkannya beberapa menit tapi barang itu sudah menghilang. Yang ia tahu , setiap kali ia menaruh suatu benda dalam kamarnya lalu pergi beberapa menit, ketika ia kembali benda itu sudah menghilang. Ini aneh , bukan ?

Ketika ia menceritakannya kepada kedua orang tuanya dan teman sekolahnya mereka hanya bilang " ah, mungkin saja kamu lupa meletakannya dimana , Naruto." semuanya bermula ketika ia masih berumur lima tahun, itu yang ia ingat pertama kalinya ia mulai kehilanga benda-benda miliknya, ketika itu ia kehilanga stiker favoritenya. Ia ingat betul ia menaruhnya dilantai bersama pensil warnanya. Ketika ia pergi untuk memperlihatkan hasil gambarnya kepada mamanya , stiker itu telah menghilang.

Lalu saat ia berumur tujuh tahun ia mendapat hadiah ulang tahun dari kakek Jiraiya satu paket mainan miniatur mobil-mobilan yang keenam-enamnya hanya sebesar jarinya, sehari setelahnya saat pulang sekolah mobil-mobilannya hilang satu yang berwarna orange, padahal itu adalah mobil-mobilan favoritenya dari keenam miniatur mainan itu. di usia delapan tahun ia kehilangan kaos favorite nya yang berwarna kuning dengan lingkaran kurva bergelombang berwarna orange, bahkan sebelum ia sempat mencucinya. Dari situ satu persatu benda-bendanya menghilang .kalau dipikir-pikir hampir semuanya adalah benda-benda yang paling disayanginya. Terutama kalung dengan bandul berlian berwarna biru pemberian neneknya pun ikut hilang. Naruto jadi sangat bersalah karena tak bisa menjaga pemberian neneknya yang sangat berharga itu. dan lagi bukan hanya itu, ia juga selalu kehilangan foto akhir tahunnya di sekolah setiap tahun. Dan yang paling aneh , yang hilang hanya foto saat dimana ia sedang sendiri. bukan saat bersama teman-temannya.

Dan sekarang sampai ia menginjak umur 17 tahun kejadian itu masih terus berlanjut, Naruto tak lagi memusingkannya, mungkin ia sudah terbiasa . beberapa benda masih hilang, terakhir kali ia kehilangan gantungan kuncinya yang bebentuk rubah berekor sembilan. Tak jadi masalah lagi selama itu bukan benda-benda yang penting ? karena naruto mulai belajar untuk tidak meletakan benda-benda kesayangannya di sembarang tempat kalau tak ingin benda itu hilang. Namun, Naruto tetap manusia yang bisa saja ceroboh, ia melakukan kesalah kali ini, akibat hasrat diperutnya yang sudah tak tertahankan ia melepaskan cincin yang baru dibelinya tiga hari yang lalu meletaknnya begitu saja saat ia menuju kamar mandi. Dan ia benar-benar Lupa!

15 menit berlalu, Naruto keluar kamar mandi tanpa baju dan hanya menggunakan Boxer berwarna hijau tua dengan handuk melingkar di lehernya, langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba dan mata biru langitnya terbelalak kaget melihat cincinnya berjalan sendiri..

"Dafuc..?". histerisnya masih tak percaya, well cincin itu tak benar-benar berjalan sendiri, tapi cincin itu di bawa oleh seseorang atau tepatnya sebuah makhluk yang hanya sebesar jarinya. "hei, pencuri cilik!". Teriak naruto sambil meraih makhluk kecil tersebut dengan mengagkat ujung belakang baju yang dikenakan makhluk kecil itu sebelum ia dapat melarikan diri. "kembalikan cincinku, little bastard..!"

"hei, turunkan aku ..!". ujar si pencuri kecil itu sambil memberikan deathglare andalannya kepada Naruto, ia memeluk cincin di tangannya semakin erat. Tak mau benda yang telah menjadi miliknya di ambil oleh orang lain.

"berikan cincinnya tau aku akan ..". ancam Naruto, meski sebenarnya ia tak mau menyakiti makhluk kecil yang satu ini, tapi ia juga tak mau kehilangan cincin barunya.

"nggak mau..aku yang menemukannya.. ini milikku". Ujar makhluk kecil itu sambi memutar matanya dan memalingkan mukannya dari Naruto, Naruto membawa makhluk kehadapan wajahnya dan menatapnya tajam..

"cincin itu tak pernah hilang!".

"Tapi tak ada tanda bahwa cincin ini milik seseorang!". Makhluk kecil itu tetap bersih keras tak mau mengembalikannya.

"berikan, atau aku akan menjatuhkanmu!". Ancam Naruto lagi, ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi makhluk bertubuh kecil namun sangat keras kepala yang satu ini,

"kau tak akan berani..!" tantang makhluk kecil.

"lihat saja..". Naruto memberikan deathglarenya.

Lima menit berlalu mereka adu pandang, sampai pada akhirnya naruto menyerah. mahkluk kecil itu benar , Naruto tak akan sampai hati menyakiti makhluk yang lebih kecil darinya.

"ayolah.. kembalikan cincin itu, aku membelinya dengan memakai uang jajanku bulan ini..!".

"Tidak akan!".

Naruto menghampiri menarik kursi belajarnya kemudian duduk disitu. Ditaruhnya makhluk kecil tersebut di atas meja belajarnya , tak lupa mengurungnya dalam lingkaran tangannya.

"apa lagi yang telah kau curi, Little bastard!"

"aku tak mencuri..!". makhluk itu membentak balik, suaranya terdengar sedikit nyaring karena berteriak.

"fine, jadi apalagi yang kau temukan ?". tanya Naruto setelah menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia musti ekstra sabar menghadapi makhluk yang satu ini.

"jadi sekarang pertanyaanya sedikit berbeda.. ". Makhluk kecil itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sendiri.."hmm.. apapun yang menarik perhatianku.."

"contohnya..". tanya Naruto yang mulai frustasi.

"benda-benda kecil".

"apakah kau mengambil kalungku..?"

"yang mana?"

"kalung yang diberikan nenekku.. hei! Apa maksudnya dengan yang mana? Apa saja yang kau ambil, hah?".

Namun makhluk kecil itu mengabaikannya, ia menopang melipat tangan kirinya di bawah dadanya sementara tangan kanannya bersangga sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi chubbynya dengan jari telunjuk seperti tengah berusaha mengingat sesuatu, Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Berharap ia akan tersadar dan terbangun diatas kasurnya yang empuk, hal yang diterjadi dihadapannya ini membuatnya frustasi.

"ah, ya.. aku ingat sekarang". Makhluk kecil itu menjentikkan jarinya dengan ekspresi yang sangat bahagia, bak pemikir Yunani yang baru saja mendapat ilham dari langit.

"Uhuuuhh?"

"benda itu ada di dalam laci meja kamarku.."

"kamar ?". tanya Naruto sedikit bingung lalu kembali ketitik permasalahnya". Kembalikan! Kau bisa memiliki yang lainnya tapi kembalikan kalung itu!"

"tidak!"

"kembalikan!".

"Tidakk!"

"little Bastaaaaarrrrrddd!". Narutopun meraih ujung belakang baju yang dikenakan makhluk itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, sampai-sampai Naruto harus mendongak dan memberinya peringatan sekali lagi."kembalikan atau aku akan menjatuhkanmu..?".

Makhluk kecil itu menelan ludahnya, sedikit merasa takut. Namun ia tetap bersih keras tak mau mengembalikannya. "tidak!kau tak akan berani...! kau tak akan menyakitiku..".

"kucingku yang akan melakukannya..!".

"kucing?"

"yah, kucing.. aku belum memberinya makan pagi ini, mungkin kau akan menjadi santapan yang lezat baginya..!" Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika melihat makhluk tersebut mulai gugup.

"Shirrooooooooiiiii..". teriak naruto memanggil nama kucing peliharannya.

"what the hell! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat tutup pintunya sebelum ia masuk..!". makhluk tersebut mulai panik

"aku sudah memperingatimu, berikan kalungnya!"

"tidak! Tutup Pintunya!"

"berikan!"

"tidakkk, tutup pintunya! Kau mau aku jadi santapannya, hah?"

"itu bukan urusanku, cepat berikan ! kucingku itu akan tiba dalam hitungan ketiga, satu.. dua.. ti.."

"Sasukeeeee...!". terdengar suara lain dari balik tubuh Naruto, Naruto menoleh

"what the ...!"

TBC...!

Hahahhaa.. feed me back budies..!


End file.
